This Long Journey of Mine
by Wendywww
Summary: This fanfiction work contains: The Guide of How to Survive In Zaraki District As A Plus. The Guide of How To Enroll Shino Academy As A Rukongai Citizen. The Guide of How to Get Along With The Most Difficult Characters In Bleach. The Guide of How to Master Zankensoki From The Start.
1. First Day in Rukongai (Wandering Soul Ci

**Hey guys! This is Wendywww, and welcome to _This Journey of Mine_!**

 **Before you actually get into reading, there's a few things I want you guys to know.**

 **1, Characters**

 **The main character of this fanfiction novel is an original one, her name is Igarashi Kemuyona, or in Japanese 五十岚烟代. She was an ordinary college student from 21 century, who accidentally got into a different world. The world of _Bleach_. The beginning of the story took place at 110 years before Rukia was assigned to the human world, and 9 years before the Hollowfication Incident. Further details will be introduced in later chapters.**

 **The reason I created my own character was because it was always my dream to get involved in when I was watching _Bleach_ as a kid. Igarashi Kemuyona is an unique individual herself, but I put a lot of energy and emotion when writing her story, and I hope you guys can find a piece of yourself in her story as well.**

 **Tite Kubo provided very few details regarding what happened between the Hollowfication arc and the Agent of Shinigami arc. Therefore, several original characters will be created in the purpose of fulfilling the plot.**

 **2, Language**

 **Well, you might be able to tell right now, English is not my first language. So...that's that.**

 **3, Romance**

 **Byakuya is my favourite, so he's probably be Kemu's Mr. Right. However, romance is not the main theme of this story.**

 **4, First Person**

 **During the first series, I will use first person to write. However, as the amount of characters increases, I might try to use a different point of view.**

 **At last, enjoy! I hope you like it!**

* * *

I had no idea how long it had been since I lost conscious.

When I opened my sore eyes, it appeared that I was in some sort of alley. Based on the stiffness of my body, I would say that I passed out for a pretty long time. With some struggle,I got up and started checking my surrounding.

Walls were made of soil, and the roofs were made of straws. The houses around here seemed to have the worst quality possible.

Well, I guess there's nothing better in this afterlife world.

I supported myself with my hands against the wall, left the dark alley and headed to the main street.

The first thing entered into my sight was the burning flames on several rooftops. I never supported the idea of straw roofs, they caught up with fire too easily. What made me suspicious was not the fire itself, but the quietness of the whole block.

Nobody was trying to put out the fire, nobody was warning people about the fire. In fact, there was nobody on the street at all. I was the only one.

Maybe that shinigami sent me to a ghost city, and I was the first citizen?

An abandoned store was right next to those burning houses, I went in there, and found a few apples scattered on the floor. It was rather clear that someone had stepped on them.

I picked all of them, cleaned one with my cloth, eating it as I wondered around the street.

Since there were proofs of activities in that store, my first assumption is overruled. What else could it be, to make the entire street so quiet and empty?Maybe they all attended a feast in the next distinct? I doubt the poverty here support that kind of gathering.

Anyway, since nobody's at home, it wouldn't be a problem if I stealth in their house and slept over for the night. So I found a house that looked less crappy, and pushed the wooden door open.

As the light squeezed in, I got a clear look of what was inside.

A lot of corpses.

Since they were all piling together, I had hard time counting the actual number, my guess was at least 3 dozens. Half-dried blood winded like a dark river, from the depth of that house, to the wooden door.

If the girl standing right here, was me from 2 years ago, I would probably be scared to death. Actually, any normal person from 21 century should be in shock right now. Yet I stand here, feeling nothing but numb.

I turned back and closed the door behind me.

Let's just hope I could find a house without dead bodies before sunset.

With that said, I started searching all the buildings here, one after another. As a result, out of 23, only four of them are stuffed with corpses, the rest of them are clean. Not clean in the sense of tidiness, but in a very weird way.

None of the houses had windows, and none of them got kitchens. No racks to store the food, no closet to hide personally belongings, and only a few of them had water buckets. When I was alive, no matter how bad things were, people still were able to get food and hide them well.

Those half-dried blood indicates that just several hours ago, there were still citizens living around here. Yet the only food left was a couple buckets of water and 6 apples. It was as if people here don't eat or drink, or let's say the majority of them.

My previous experience told me that places like this are always pretty safe. After being raided, there's nothing left to take, no samurais or soldiers will think it was worth to attack again.

I chose a house at the corner, entered in, and fell asleep on a small pile of straw.

* * *

 **So...That was the first chapter. Damn, how much I suck at English was almost funny...almost ;-;**

 **No I was just pretending I'm a good writer in my mother tongue...**

 **STOP WENDY! STOP DISCOURAGING YOURSELF!**

 **...**

 **A-Anyway, here's some extra information about this fanfiction piece.**

 **The first thing is, the story of Kemu-chan was originally written in Chinese, which is my first language. It's name was _The Opponent Twins,_ and I was the writer of it. I published it on Dec 25th, 2015, and kept updating since then. So far I have finished 97 chapters, 350K Chinese characters in total. **

**I know, I know, you would probably be confused and wonder how much is "350,000 Chinese characters". Well, to be honest, I don't have any clue either. In fact, I don't even know how I made that far...**

 **But it happened anyway, thanks for my loyal audience, as well as my long-last passion to _Bleach_ and my love to Byakuya...Yea he got a difficult character, but look at his pretty face...**

 **...**

 **Back to the topic. So why do I choose to post it again, on this platform, with freaking English? Cuz I thought it would be fun. I love people responding to my work, feeling something through my words, and it has became my major drive to continue as a writer.**

 **So this one day I thought, what will people, with a different culture, but sharing the same passion would see my work?**

 **It is simple as that.**

 **Translating was painful, I gotta look up all the _Bleach_ terms in English...But I enjoyed it :3**

 **And I hope you guy would have fun with me, love you all :3**


	2. Not All That Paradise?

Differ from before, this time I was awaken by noises.

Compared to stone ground, it was much a better experience to sleep on straw bed. My body felt more relaxing than before.

"AHH—!"

More specifically, those noises are screams from outside.

"W-What a monster!"

"How could this be possible ?!"

"AHHH! My arm! My arm!"

I had not heard anyone's voice since I was dead, and those screams caught my full attention immediately.

When life is boring to an extreme, people will usually lost their mind and do stupid things, like killing each other for no good reason. I had seen too many gang fightings like this, two groups of people, they tried to kill whoever they can reach, and they hoped to be killed at the end of that fight.

I wanted to describe them as "soulless", but it occurred to me that all of us had already became spirits. This place is even called soul society, I guess that means soul is supposed to be the only thing we had left.

I leaned my ear against the wall, tried to get a better idea what was going on. This house, just like the others, did not have a window. In fact, even they got one, I wouldn't dare to take a peak and risk to be exposed to those violent maniacs.

So I listened, carefully.

"I swore my blade did reach his shoulder! But why?! How?! He doesn't even have a scratch there!"

"What the hell is him? Is he really a soul like us?!"

"D-D-Don't be afraid! He's only got one person!"

Did he just say one person?

So its not two gatherings, but one versus many? And from those loud shoutings from multiple people, that guy was probably beating their asses hard. This discovery slightly lift my mood, after all these years of suffering, eventually something supernatural happened.

Noises went far, and then completely disappeared. Quietness resumed in this block.

What about that guy? Was he killed? Or did he chase those people to elsewhere? Just in case, I decided to stay inside for a while before going out.

I started to count sheep. After the number reached 500, it's still deadly quiet outside. I opened a small gap of the door, sneaked out. It was late in the night, the moon provides enough light for me to see.

Dead bodies again, all got slashed by some sort of swords. The wounds were so deep, some of bodies were nearly got chopped into half. It was hard for me to imagine katanas, or whatever cold weapons that guy used to kill all these souls, was able to create such a deep wound with just one hit. In order to do so, how strong did him and his weapon need to be?

I was naturally disgusted by those bleeding fleshes, and the frighting expression left on their faces, but what had been done must be done. I approached the corpses, and started searching for their personally belongings. After being purified by that shinigami and transferred here, my only asset was this crappy cloth on me. So right now, I could use anything.

Unfortunately, I found nothing expect the blood covered my hands. Literally nothing. That shinigami told me the process of sending pluses to soul society was called soul purification. Purification indeed. Instead purifying our evil thoughts, it turned out Mr. Shinigami thought we could became the purest souls by owning nothing, I thoroughly understood this stupid idea.

Those souls, or what's left of them, were just like me.

Whatever we had when we were alive, whatever we believed in that human world, people we loved, people we hated, all turned to zero in this damned Wandering Soul City. And sooner or later, I would be like them, even my own presence would disappear…

"Hey, you…"

I was lost in thoughts for some time, that sudden voice really startled me. I had not gotten involved in any conversation since I was dead, I was not sure what to say, so I waited for him to proceed.

"Do you have…anything to eat…"

His voice was deep, hoarse, but weak.

I wiped undried blood on my cloth, turned back, and looked at the man who asked for food.

A very tall male, fit but not very muscular, sat at the corner with his katana. His appearance was so slovenly, I was even amused by it. His messy hair covered major of his face, and I couldn't even figure out what was the colour of his cloth.

It is weird to say, but the moment I take a look at him, I figured he got something special. At first I thought it was his eyes, they sparkled like a sharpened knife. But then subtly, I sensed there were something around him. It felt like some sort of aura, or pressure.

"So you were the one they fought against?"

"Did you killed all these people by yourself?

"You don't seem to be injured, why you look so weak?"

"…"He moved his mouth a bit.

"Did you say something?"

"…I'm starving."

* * *

 **A few things to make clear:**

 **1, The concept of "getting into a comic world". I do not know what it is called in English, but it's basically about a normal person like you and me, we close our eyes (you can substitute it with get crushed by a truck, fall off a cliff, etc). And when we open it, we are in a total different world than before. It could be a parallel world, a world created in a book or movie, manga or animation, you name it. Now, who can tell me do you guys have a word for this whooooooole thing?**

 **2, So that's what happened to Kemu. I was gonna let her be an local resident in Bleach world, but I had no idea what would the thought process of a little girl from early 20 century be...And the concept I talked about in "1" was pretty popular, so...**

 **3, Hmm, I wonder who Mr. Nameless is?**

 **4, Feel like I'm improving );^D**


	3. Nameless and Homeless

That was an unexpected answer. It almost made the man look lively, if you could look pass the blood stain sticking on his blade.

Death match like that did not kill me, yet he might be dead out of starvation anytime soon. I felt pity for him. Or at least I felt I should be feeling that way. Those apples I found earlier in the day were probably the only food left around here, but a girl's gotta take care of herself before caring about others. I had not eaten since noon, if I gave my food to him, I would be…

…?

I covered my belly with hands, and easily found out that I was not hungry at all. My stomach was neither empty nor full, it felt like nothing. As if stomach as an organ had disappeared in my body. No wonder none of those houses stored any food, maybe some of the souls didn't have the need to eat. I recalled what that shinigami said when he tried to comfort me.

He said, "You most likely won't starve anymore after I purify you. "

At least he didn't lie.

The majority of this block and me did't feel hunger, but the owner of that little store shop as well as this man did. For some mysterious reason, we were different.

I lifted my head, he looked like he's gonna pass out anytime soon.

If I didn't need food myself, guess it wouldn't hurt to help others. With that settled in mind, I returned back to the house, and gave the man all the apples left.

You'd be surprised how much energy he got from those fruits, and how fast he recovered to full strength. It only took him a couple minutes, then he stood up, carried his katana to his shoulders, prepared to leave.

"Hey!"I raised my voice and tried to stop him.

My kindness was the drive to help him, but that doesn't mean he could walk away without anything in return.

Tall male looked around, then looked down. When our sight crossed over, he looked a bit surprised, as if he just realised my presence.

"Your still here, kid?" Hoarse and gravelly, his voice was definitely a bonus when scaring off enemies.

I wanted to walk up to him, but the katana and the blood on it was too intimidating for me, "I've got some questions from you."

He remained quiet and still. I don't know if that meant the permission to proceed the conversation, or it was just him considering which angle to slash me. I hesitated, gathered as much courage as I could, and I asked, "In fact, I am a new dead here. Do you happen to know the name of this place?"

"North Rukongai, the 80th distinct, people called this place Zaraki Distinct. Such bad luck to be arranged in a hellhole like this." A very clear answer, he was more cooperative than I imagined.

Zaraki?

Sounds very familiar, but I was not able to remember where did I heard it before.

So I kept going, "May I ask what's your name?"

He frowned, didn't even try to hide the fact that his patience had already run out, "You talk too much, kid."

"Ah, I almost forgot! I should introduce myself first before ask yours," I somehow know he had no intent to hurt me, so I pushed him a bit, "I'm Igarashi Kemuyona, and it was nice to meet you."

"…I don't have one." He muttered.

I wasn't sure I heard him correctly at first, then he repeated it again, "I don't have a name."

* * *

 **AHHHHH!**

 **Forgot to tell you guys why I changed the name when I published it here.**

 **Well, the reason it was called _The Opponent Twins_ , was cuz Kemu got a little sister, Aao. Unlike Kemu, she became a Hollow and it was a completely different story line in my original work...**

 **I refuse to translate Aao's story, that would be too much work ;-;**

 **Let's keep it simple first, alright?**

 **Without Aao, there is no twins, so I changed to name to _This Long Journey of Mine_...because it will be a damn long journey ;-;**

 **Say no more! I will keep writing!**


	4. The Overpowered Soul

I had followed that homeless man for two weeks. Don't misunderstand me as a stalker, I will explain the reason I did so. It's pretty simple actually, to protect myself.

Back when I was a human, Japan was at war, the entire country was pretty messy at that moment. In order to survive as a normal villager, it was crucial to observe and analyse the environment fast and thoroughly. I was forced to be good at it.

What happened two weeks ago was a clear sign. This place is no better than human world, maybe even worse in some aspects. Souls here won't hesitate to commit the worst crime. Murders became a regular scene, since life was the only thing you can rob from another being in this desolation.

The only variable was that nameless guy.

More specifically, it was the his strength.

As a human being, there should be a limit to how strong you could possibly be. No matter how good you are in combat, there should be no way for a man to defeat an army. There were a bunch of good fighters in my village, some of them were loners like Mr. Nameless. But I had no doubt they would fall and lose if they face a fight with number disadvantage, either because of exhaustion or bleeding wounds.

Few defeats the many may sound exciting, but it rarely happens in real life. Not when everyone was equipped with deadly weapon. My common sense and previous knowledge made me believed that regardless how hard one individual trained himself, there should be a ceiling restraining him from being superman. But that man…

"So you are the infamous newcomer, huh?"

This was the second time today, he was, once again, cornered by a group of bludgers. Compared to the bludgers who challenged Mr. Nameless earlier, they got more people, some of them were even wearing armours.

Mr. Nameless did not answer back, he wasn't even facing the man who spoke. He was just standing there, from where I hid, it was hard to tell whether he was ignoring him or just falling asleep while standing up.

"I know it was you! The bastard who killed our guys!"

So, those poor souls who were probably turned into spirit particles by now, were with these guys?

Mr. Nameless's right hand was placed on the hilt. The talkative guy, who seemed to be their leader, considered his gesture as provoking. He drew out his katana, waved it in the air, and ordered his men to charge before him.

"I will show you the power of Kusajishi King!" He stayed in the back, shouted at Mr. Nameless.

By the way, this distinct was called Kusajishi.

I started climbing up the wall. Hiding by the it was an option, but it kinda blocked the view. Just as I reached the rooftop, the fight was just about to start.

The citizens of this entire street were emptied, either hid inside their house or ran away. Mr. Nameless was surrounded by those bludgers, his hand on the hilt.

He slightly bent the knees, the entire body lowered.

Following the order of "Kusajishi King", those men, with many sorts of weapon in their hands, rushed toward him.

I held my breath, and fully concentrate on staring at that man, not willing to miss a moment of it.

It happened, in a split second.

Mr. Nameless disappeared.

When the bludgers were lifting their weapons due to inertia, they all heard a dull sound. Almost at the same time, warm blood spilled on their backs like red paints.

King's head fell on the ground.

Some turned their head back, glared at their leaders remain with frighting in the eyes; Some didn't react to it, slashed their weapons forward, hoping it would hit; the rest of them just froze.

Shock, anger, numb. All the expressions on their face ended. A sharp, deadly pain took over all of the senses.

No one could tell when were those lethal wounds made.

Huge amount of blood eject from each one, soon the entire ground was covered with it.

There was not time for reaction, they didn't even have a chance to run. It only took a couple seconds, and the entire fight was over.

Mr. Nameless stood by that headless body, swung off the blood on the blade. He didn't look happy or proud. Instead, He seemed to be…disappointed.

* * *

 **Uploading a cover took so long, failed so many times...**

 **Keep trying ;(**


	5. Your Little Accompany

I climbed off the roof, and ran towards the site.

"Huh? You're still following me, kid?" He sounded impatient, leaned against the wall with his katana supported him, with his eyes half-closed. Now he's like a hopeless beggar, lazy and got no drive, as if that strong monster before was just an illusion.

I don't mind his rudeness, kneed by the bodies, hoping to find anything valuable.

After slaughtering nearly everyone who can put up a fight in Zaraki, Mr. Nameless, bothered by boredom, decided to move towards the next distinct. So here we were, at the 79th distinct, Kusajishi. The only difference I could tell between these 2 distinct was that Kusajishi was more populated than Zaraki. However, it could end up to be the same if Mr. Nameless stays here a little longer.

I got a little some thing from this looting, aside from a couple useful stuffs, I found a small bag of smoked fish. I raised my hands up high to get Mt. Nameless's attention, "Hey look! I found this!"

He chose to ignore me, like he always did.

If I counted it right, he hadn't eaten anything for 3 days. I didn't know how his stomach works, or how much food exactly does he need to survive. But I would take a bold guess: He's starving to death right now.

I ran up to him, handed the bag. He took a look at it first, then snapped it out of my hand, tore the bag apart, and stuffed everything into his month all at once. For someone who won't suffer hungry and enjoy fulfilling like me, watching someone else eat had became a joy.

Alright, back to what I was saying. This man, and his strength was far superior to the common sense and knowledge I learned from the past. During that fight, and all the previous ones, I did the best I could, but all I could see was a blur. I had no idea when and where he attacked, he wielded the katana too fast, as if the blade disappeared.

Plus, a giant wave of violent wind almost cut my face open soon as he moved and killed that Kusajishi King. I wandered it was just a coincident or he created that on his own. Actually, the more I thought about it, "wind" was not the proper description of it. He was like a bomb, blowed himself up. And that was not wind, but striking waves of an explosion. I felt more pressured rather than blowed.

"Why are you scared, kid? " A full stomach lift his spirit, and it made him try to start a conversation for the first time.

"Scared of what, corpses?" I responded him by answering back, "I died once, you know."

He tore off a piece of his dirty cloth, started wiping off the blood on his katana. The conversation had ended, and he lost any interest in me.

This was why I dared to follow this series murderer. The only thing he cared was finding opponents who can fight him and nothing else. Starvation, homelessness, slovenly appearance, hatred and fear from others, some random kid who won't leave him alone, he didn't concerned about those problems, not even one bit. All he wanted and cared, was mere a exciting, deadly match.

He was a hound, looking after nothing but that solo goal.

He won't bully the weakest, won't kill someone who's not willing to fight, won't kidnap a kid like me and sold for a good price. Mr. Nameless was nothing like those strong men I encountered in real life. Not only he was far stronger, but the reason he carried a katana was so simple and pure—he just wanted a good fight.

Look at the remains of those bludgers. How clean and lethal those wounds were, even the cloths were cut within a straight line. It was like a piece of art.

This man was a insecticide. All the harmful bugs would hide if they saw him from afar. Anyone who came close would surely die. This sloppy man without a name, would most likely became a big name in the future.

Like a Shinigami.

I paused my thought for a second, "Zaraki." I repeated the distinct's name again, "Zaraki."

His unbelievable strength, his joy during combat, his longing for a strong opponent. Most importantly, "Zaraki…"

Mr. Nameless lift his head, took a short peak at me. Through those messy long hair, I finally recognised his face.

"You…You are Kenpachi Zaraki!"

* * *

 **I hope you guys figured out who Mr. Nameless is before Kemu ;3**

 **I never knew my vocabulary sucks this hard before I actually wrote something down (cry with tears). But hey, I got google and Bleach wiki on my side, I will make it!**

 **Anyway, I welcome any feedback/errors/suggestions from you guys, cheers in the name of Kenpachi!**


	6. In The Name of Kenpachi

Two months before graduating from college, I was accidentally involved in a car accident. I don't remember any details, actually all my old memories had faded after all these years. The next thing I could recall was that the world suddenly went back a couple hundred years.

Tall buildings, cars, cities, they were all gone.

I was in a small village, where poverty and disease had infested the whole area. Samurais and soldiers rode horses and carried swords. My spirits, or whatever was left of me, possessed on a 9-year-old girl called Kemuyona Igarashi. Spirit possession might not be right. It was more like I took over her body.

At first, I thought that it was time-travelling, until the day I saw those white monsters. I tried so hard to survive, but those monsters were beyond my capabilities. By the time shinigamis arrived, I had already turned into a soul. He told me their name was "Hollow", and it was the job of a shinigami to purify those monsters and bury lost souls like me.

I remembered _Bleach_ , though I never get to finish it. I know Kenpachi Zaraki, he should be one of the captains of Gotei 13. Yet the guy standing in front of me right now, was just a random homeless guy. So he hadn't be the captain yet? How many years is it gonna be before Ichigo intrudes Seireitei? Well, that would not be my business, it's not like I would be a shinigami when he attempted to save Rukia.

To be honest, I was a bit excited. Knowing this is Bleach world, is totally different from actually meeting a character in the main story line.

"Hehe." He grinned, "You think so, too?"

Think so… what?

"Hehehehe…HAHAHAHAHA!" Unable to control his happiness, he laughed out aloud.

His voice made his laughter sounds horribly scary. He turned his face to the direction of Seireiti, a long, long scare laid across his face, from forehead to his jaw.

"That's right, kid, I will become a Kenpachi."

"'Become', you said? Is Kenpachi your name?"

He quit laughing, frowned as if I said something stupid, "So you didn't know? 'Kenpachi' is the title given to the strongest shinigami in each generation."

Now I understood.

"So 'Kenpachi Zaraki' means Kenpachi from the distinct of Zaraki…"It's not even a real name, just a title and a place combined each other. That was why he called himself nameless. But I guess even he did have a real name, he would prefer people to call him Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

"I told you the first time we met already, Kemuyona Igarashi."

"…To complicated, change it."

"I don't think names work like that."

"What do you think about Yachiru? It's would be a good name."

"…"

Kenpachi Zaraki, from a perspective of civilised society, he was surely a sociopath, a series murder, and an uneducated savager. However, he was the only option I had, without his power, I would be dead any second in this crazy wandering soul city.

* * *

 **Kenpachi and Yachiru are probably the only two names he knows...**

 **Because they both were the title of Retsu Unohana: "The strongest shinigami" and "Master of all swords". And yet Kenpachi killed her...I hate you Tito ;-;**


	7. MUTUAL RELATIONSHIP

It did not take Kenpachi very long to defeat every single man who's capable of fighting. By "defeat", I meant murdered with cold blood. No one ever survived after taking a hit from him.

Eventually, he became so famous that the entire distinct would flee like rabbits when they saw him. It was very convenient for me to steal stuff from their houses since they were all empty. However, every coin has two side. I hadn't be able to talk to anyone other than him ever since the day I woke up. Any soul had the balls to get close to us, had all become a part of reishi particles. No need for me to tell you, Kenpachi Zaraki was not good at communicating with people.

Tonight, I set up a simple campfire. It's getting cold recently, I doubt if a superman like Kenpachi would be bothered by coldness, but it was always relaxing to rest around fire at night.

So here we were, sitting at each side of the campfire, remaining silence.

"It would take another day for us to arrive at 78th distinct. I'm sure you can find people will challenge you there. " I started a topic, and tried to break this unbearable silence.

Life here was east for me, but not for Kenpachi. He became grumpier and grumpier day by day. The fact that no one left in Kusajishi can fight him had drove him crazy. That was why we decided to leave Kusajishi, and move to the next distinct. By "we decided to", I meant he decided to, and I followed.

"What, you still here, kid?"

"…"

Okay, that's the end of conversation I guess.

To be honest, I had no idea if Kenpachi knew who I was. Like I said, he could only see a strong opponent, and nothing else was on that simple mind of his. It would be ridiculous to call us as companions. A weakling like me, would probably equal to a stone on the road side to him.

If I had to define us, it was more like mutual relationship. I looted people he killed, stole from people he scared off. In return, I would give him all the food I gathered. In day time, I would stay some distance from him to stay away from trouble. Sometimes I would leave him a day or two to fight water, or to exchange valuable items.

We only stayed together like right now when he ate or rested. Occasionally, we talked. But that never ended well. He was a boring person, not funny, and had zero experience in getting along with others.

It wasn't reliable, but a very easy-going and comfortable relationship.

"Ah, I almost forgot." I took out the sword sheath in my bag, "Look what I got today! Hurry up and and put your poor katana in!"

The first time I took a close look at his katana, I was shocked by how wrecked it was. Countless cracks on his blade, indicated how many fights this man had been through. The end of the blade was so rusty, it looked like it's gonna break any time soon. It would be super awkward if the katana broke in the middle of a fight.

This sheath I found was surely not a fancy one, one can't expecting too much in a distinct like this. But at least it's firm, and it would protect his sword for a long time.

"What do I need this?" His face went blank when he saw the sheath.

"If you don't want your katana break into someone's rib when you fight, take it." I grabbed his hand, gave the sheath to him, "As a Kenpachi, at least take care of your weapon, okay?"

He stared at his katana for a while, then slowly sheathe it.

With limited contact, I started to get a better understanding of him. This hardcore, cold-blooded maniac was actually willing to listen to reasoning. You can convince him easily if you have the right statement and stay strong.

I laid down, and fell in sleep in no time.

* * *

 **I don't understand.**

 **The cover was good yesterday, and now it's gone ;-; (cry in tears).**

 **Anyway, Seireitei here I come!**


	8. アジューカス

"Hey! Wake up!"

My sound sleep was disturbed by someone. His voice was so bright and clear, before opening my eyes, I already realised he's not Kenpachi.

This is weird, I said to myself, not even a bird would be willing to get close to Kenpachi. There shouldn't be anyone around him…

"…Who are you…?" I opened my eyes, a young man at his early 20s half kneeled before me. He looked worried and a bit…panicked.

I took a look at the sky, from the location of the sun, I would say it's already noon. I slept for a long while.

"You are the citizen of Kusajishi, aren't you?" He grabbed my hands and helped me stand up, talking in a fast pace, "I'm the shinigami patrolling around this distinct, you need to leave now." Not satisfied with my dull reaction, he added, "It's extremely dangerous here!"

He did wear that black shinigami uniform, with a katana in his right hand. So he didn't lie about the first part. However, I can't imagine any danger other than Kenpachi Zaraki. Let's just say there were once dangers and chaos here, but he took care all of them.

"I just received reports from Seireitei, the detected Meno activity around Kusajishi. A plus like you need to stay far away!"

Meno…?

What's a Meno?

Or did he mean to say Hollow, but didn't pronounce it right?

Young shinigami looked at me, with confusion in his eyes, "You are weird, kid. You aren't supposed to be this calm when your life is under threat."

"No Mr. Shinigami, I'm in such a state of shock, I couldn't react." I was in shock that there were actually patrolling shinigamis in Rukungai. From how chaotic and lawless Zaraki and Kusajishi were, I thought the government here had abandoned Rukungai completely. "Which way should I run, mister?"

He pointed at the North, "The opposite direction of that Meno. They even sent a seat officer to aid me, this could be a severe incident."

He disappeared the second he finished that sentence. I knew that technique, it's called Shunpo.

So here comes the question, where is Kenpachi Zaraki?

* * *

The title, アジューカス, means Adjuchas.

For those who doesn't remember what is that (since it has been half a decade), they are the second classification of Menos.

For those who doesn't remember what is that either (since it has been so long since the Arrancar arc and no one gives a fk of anything expect how beautiful Aizen was and how in the world did Ichigo killed Ulquiorra), Menos are "are conglomerations of hundreds of normal Hollows, resulting in a single composite entity of far greater strength than any normal Hollow."

Thank you Bleach wiki, you guys are so helpful ;-;.

At last, HOW DID ICHIGO KILLED MY CUTE LITTLE ULQUIORRA?!

ANSWER ME TITO!

CALM DOWN WENDY ITS BEEN SO MANY YEARS!

It's okay, Wendy, it's okay. Ul will always live in my heart...which he doesn't have one...;-;...he never get to have one...just about he understand the concept of it...he was...gone...;-;

I love you Ichigo but you cheated so hard...you are like the cheater in every CS game...this is not fair...;-;


	9. Main Characters Are Always One Step Late

Well, no one else here could answer my question. I needed to find him myself.

I closed my eyes, focused on sensing the reishi difference around. Recently, I was able to locate him even from far away, like a radar installed in my head. This radar, or whatever ability it was called, was still very raw. I could barely recognise which direction got the most unsettled reishi distribution. And at the end of that direction, is usually where Kenpachi was.

Kenpachi Zaraki got an unusual large amount of reishi around him, and he did not move fast. It was pretty easy to locate him. Like now. I sensed a huge wave of energy, or reiryoku from the direction that young shinigami disappeared.

78th distinct was not far away, and it was a much better place than this dangerous desolation. I hesitated for a second, then ran towards the opposite direction.

By the time I ran to the source of those highly concentrated reishis, it was almost sunset. The unsettlement of this area had gone, looked like the conflict had ended for a long time. I was slightly pissed off by my short legs, took me 5 hours to get here, surely everything was over.

No, that was not right. Even if I can use Shunpo and get here on time, there was no way I could help. I can't even beat a chicken, let alone that Meno thing. But being useless was one thing, being both useless and cowardly was another. I couldn't help, but at least I could…watch over him.

The first thing entered my sight, was a corpse. Well, corpses shouldn't be a big news by now, but why did I have to emphasise it?

—It was a dead shinigami.

With Zanpakutō still in his hand, his eyes stayed widely open. That giant tearing wound around his neck indicated his cause of death. Voluntarily, I wanted to search his body, but I couldn't do it after a second thought.

I told myself, this guy was different, he died for a cause. It would be stupid to say I felt sorry, the least thing we lacked here were miserable people. But this guy was different, I can't say where or how he was different, I just strongly felt that way.

I stepped across him, and kept going. My radar told me, the target was very close. I pushed the bushes that blocked my sight aside, then went speechless to what I saw there.

A hollow as tall as a 10-storey building. His appearance reminded me of snake, with a white, broken mask at the tip of his head. His giant pair of tusks were nearly as thick as my thighs. I never seen a hollow of this size.

Such a pity. I could barely recognise how he looked from that messy remain of his. The hollow was dead, mutilated to several parts. All the cuts were clean and smooth, each from one single hit.

It was clear to me who did this.

Kenpachi Zaraki, whose pretty small in size compared to that hollow, quietly stood in the shade. His dirty cloth was cover in both red and green blood. Something in my survival instinct told me not to get close to him right now. So I stayed away, but changed an angle to observe him better.

When I moved and saw the back of his body, I figured out why he didn't move for such a long time. It was a cut on his left shoulder. Actually, I would rather describe it as a gap. A gap between his shoulder and his left arm. I would say both his collar bone and shoulder blade was crushed by pieces. His left arm was just hanging there, without any movement, as if it had separated from his body.

Blood kept coming out of that giant cut. In comparison, the rest of his wound was like a joke.

Before this, I had no idea that this much blood could come from one person. I had no idea why he was still standing, why did he still remain consciousness, why was his heart still beating? How come he was still alive, with a lethal wound like that?

* * *

Kemu: Why is he still alive?! This is not scientific at all!

Wendy: Well, it's Shōnen Manga, eat it.

* * *

I can't read the reviews ;-;

WHY! FANFICTION WHY?!


	10. RIP, Common Sense

I never missed any of Kenpachi's fight. Written as "fight", pronounced as "one-sided bully".

Most of the times, his opponents didn't even get a chance to run before their heads got cut off. Occasionally, there were one or two stronger-than-regular dudes, survived his first hit. They couldn't even fight back though, Kenpachi, with an amused smile on his face, cut them in multiple pieces.

Kenpachi Zaraki was never injured, not even a slight scratch, in any of the previous fights. Today was the first time.

He should be invincible, unkillable, inapproachable.

It was surprising that my impression towards him was broken like this. It turned out, he could be hurt. And when his skin was cut open, he bled, just like everyone else.

"So you are that dangerous Zaraki guy?"

I just found out, that young shinigami, who woke me up and warned me earlier, was here, too. My attention was fully grabbed by Kenpachi, and didn't notice him at all before he spoke. He was holding his katana, staring at Kenpachi warily.

Kenpachi's head turned to him. His eyes were as sharp as a blade. He was smiling, despite his severe injury and massive lose of blood, he was smiling. I could easily read happiness and excitement from his face. With some green Hollow blood spilled on it, it was such an demonic facial expression.

"Ah, that's right. It was me," His left arm seemed to be broken at any moment as Kenpachi moved towards him, "Who are you then, shinigami?"

Here it came again. The explosion. Those striking waves. Kenpachi "exploded" again. My entire body was oppressed by an invisible force.

Reiatsu. I finally recalled the correct term of this phenomenon. It was a gathering of his Reishi, and a proof of how much Reiryoku he possessed. Although Reiatsu was a part of his power, it was just air, it should not do any harm. Yet I could barely breath through this heavy concentration of Reishi, I could almost hear my internal organ screaming from the pressure in the air. Just staying around him was already so stressful…

Then how strong would he be right now?

To be honest, I could not tell which one was scarier at the moment, his face or his Reiatsu?

I was not the only who sensed his Reiatsu, that young shinigami was trying so hard to remain calm, even though he was shivering pretty hard. As Kenpachi approached, he unconsciously stepped back little by little.

"H-Hadō no four, Byakurai!"

Eventually, his fear became the fuel of the willing of fight. Through the tip of his finger, a bolt of concentrated lightening was discharged. The target was the heart of Kenpachi.

Kenpachi did not even try to dodge it, he kept forward, as if the pale lightening did not exist. In fact, I was not worried either, something told me that he will be fine.

As the lightening faded, Kenpachi's chest was very fine. Byakurai did not hurt him at all. All that fancy Kidō did was evaporated the blood stain on his skin.

Common sense told me, when a person got an electric shock, I won't ask him to pass out or die out of a heart attack. At least he should be feeling painful and get some level of burns. At least Kenpachi should not be completely fine.

Luckily, my common sense died my first day in Rukongai.


	11. Shonen Manga Never Wanted To Kill PPL

Kenpachi stood right in front of that young shinigami, lift the sword, and wielded on him. I believed that young shinigami had given up on running away. He was in such state of shock that he completely blacked out.

Blade embedded deep in his abdomen, then drew out.

Young shinigami fell to the ground.

Kenpachi Zaraki watched him, he sheathed his katana, and quit smiling.

"Boring."

With a very concise comment, he lost interest in that shinigami. At the same time, his oppressing Reiatsu faded. His excitement was gone, so was his happiness.

All the threats had been eliminated, I stepped out of the bush I was hiding, ran towards Kenpachi. He might have a monster-level body, but I doubt he could survive with blood loss like that. I gotta bind up his wound somehow.

Kenpachi was not very pleased when he saw me, he was not displeased either, "You still here, kid?"

"…"

It was probably a Kenpachi way to greet people.

He walked passed me, intended to leave this place.

I stopped him with a slightly raised voice, "Hey! you need to stop the bleed and heal before wherever you wanna go!"

"You talk too much, kid. Mind you own business." He ridiculed my advice as if I just told him a joke, "I've wasted plenty of time, gotta…"

He passed out, fell to the ground, right next to the shinigami.

"…"

Well, no way I could carry him to the main street. I needed to take care of him right here. I was not an curing expert, but I practiced how to treat people when I was a human. I could at least set broken bones, stop bleeding, and leave the rest to fate.

I suddenly sensed a weak flow of Reishi, coming from that young shiniagmi. I got down, listened to his heart beat closely. He was still alive.

One was hit by lightening and acted like nothing happened; the other was almost cut into half yet still alive.

Umm…Guess it was pretty hard for stronger spirits to die.


	12. Return of Favour

Two days later, young shinigami recovered consciousness before Kenpachi. He rubbed his head, tried to figure out what happened to him.

"You saved me, little miss?"

I didn't get to answer. He soon discovered that Kenpachi Zaraki was laying right next to him, and performed the right example of a shocking reaction. Young shinigami bounced away from that unconscious man, and reached for his katana immediately.

And then he tore the healing wound on his abdomen again.

"Can you calm down please, Mr. Seated Officer, I don't have that many bandages left."

"My apologies…" He remained manner even with his teeth grit in pain, "But this man…You shouldn't save him! He's too dangerous!" He drew his katana, and cautiously moved towards Kenpachi, as if that man could get up anytime and bite him.

"Quit it," I didn't really like his sneaky attempt, and I surely didn't think it would work, "It's not like you can kill him, not even when he's in a coma."

Young shinigami listened to my advise. He hesitated, and gave up on attacking Kenpachi.

Instead, he turned to me, and stared me with a very weird look, "Why are you so certain…Do you know him, are you with him?"

"No, I'm just a innocent citizen, and I know nothing about this man," I looked away, and answered with a calm, confident voice, "I passed by, and saved you both by accident."

I didn't try really hard to make up a good lie, nor did I try to sound convincing. Rather than getting involved with Kenpachi Zaraki, this young man would probably prefer staying away. The content of my answer didn't matter to him. In fact, he just started this conversation to make his fleeing away more…righteous.

Young shinigami didn't make any comment, he struggled to get up, and was about to leave. Before he left, young shinigami patted on my shoulder, and he said, "No matter what, the fact that you saved me won't change. I won't investigate further." He paused for a second, then added on, "You should stay away from that man, little miss."

"You just gonna walk away like this?"

"Well, I need to report the whole incident back to Seireitei."

"What about payment? You want me to save you for nothing? Herbs and bandages are rare stuffs around here, mind you."

"…"

"You called yourself an officer, I'm sure you won't take advantage of an innocent citizen like me, right?"

"Eh, what do you want as payment, I can give you all the money in my pocket…"

"Really, money?" I almost laughed at his lack of understanding in this dislocate place, "Money has no use around here, nobody exchanges items with money. Apparently we don't live in the same world, Mr. Seated Officer."

Nobody exchanged anything here. To do so, you gotta have something to trade at first., and we owned too little. The only thing Runkongai residents can exchange, is probably each others' lives.

"I always forget kids here are only kids in their appearances…" Young shinigami sighed.

"I wanted information. Just one thing, it would be a easy return of favour," I put up a very childish smile, to made myself sound less aggressive, "How much do you know about 'Kenpachi'?"

* * *

Would it be better if I capitalise the word "Shinigami"?

I think I should do so...Since I capitalise everything else...


	13. Future Plans

By the time Kenpachi Zaraki woke up, it was already the next day's evening.

In fact, all his wounds, including those crushed bones, were fully recovered yesterday. After a day's sleep, he looked more healthy than me. It only took him four days to heal up from a lethal injury, which I didn't understand how.

"Toasted fish, just caught them by the river, want some?"

Unlike that well-mannered Shinigami, Kenpachi didn't express any thanks, ignored me completely. All he could see at the moment was food, I couldn't really blame him though, it had been a long time since he ate anything. Plus, both getting injured and healing up consumed huge amount of energy.

"The Shinigami you encountered before, he survived. If I remembered correctly, he's the first one who's ever survived after a fight against you. No wonder they say Shinigamis are strong."

Kenpachi Zaraki ate so fast, it only took him couple seconds to stuff all five fish into his mouth. Didn't bother to spit the fishbone, he rolled his eyes to my direction, "You still here, kid?"

"…" If I followed his pace, there was no way I could get to the main topic today. So I took a deep breath, and continued, "Do you know who's the current Captain of 11th Division right now?"

"What division? There's eleven of those?"

"It belongs an organisation that served the sole purpose of balancing the spirits between Soul Society and the Human World. Gotei 13, as the name implies, composed of 13 Divisions. Members in this organisation are called Shinigami…"

"How am I supposed to know anything about Shinigami, are you dumb or something?"

"…Each Division is led by a Captain. Even though some divisions have various specialisations, most of the Shinigamis are trained fighters with high level of Reiryoku…"

"And why would I care about any of those crap?"

"Listen up, Kenpachi." I changed my tones in a more serious way, "The current Captain of 11th Division, his name is Kenpachi Kiganjō. You know what does that name mean, don't you?"

"Kiganjō…Kenpachi…"

"You once told me that 'Kenpachi' is the title given to the strongest Shinigami in each generation. And right now, that Kiganjō guy is the one who's entitled."

"You mean, I have to find him, and prove that I'm stronger, huh?"

"More specifically, you need to kill him in order to replace the name of 'Kenpachi'."

"Easy."

"Ah, one more thing. After taking the 'Kenpachi' title, you will automatically become the next Captain of 11th Division, in another word, the head of Shinigamis."

"…"

"Actually, one of the Captain Qualification Trial was to kill the previous Captain in front of all 200 members."

"…I don't want to be a Shinigami."

"Hmmm, perhaps you can kill the Captain-Commender, and change the rules yourself, how about that?"

"Why does it has to be this much troublesome."

"In summary, let's set the destination to Serreitei!"

Kenpachi frowned with obvious confusion, "What do you mean 'let's'?"

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'? Of course I'm going with you!" It was always hard to make efficient communication with him, so I raised my voice and declared my future plan, "A harmless child like me could be dead anytime in a place like this. Even though I have no intent of entering Seireitei and becoming a Shinigami, I can move to a distinct with smaller number, better safety, and nicer people!"

"…I never said I will bring you with me, kid."

"Who needs you to bring? It's me following you. One-sided, you got nothing to worry about."

"…"

"Unless you beat me to death, I won't give up!"

"…I don't lay hands on weaklings."

"Too bad, bear with it then."

"…"


	14. Too Much Talking, Kemu

"Check this out, madam! This scarf is so well made, and I'm sure it will suit you fine!"

"But these rice rolls are gifts from Shinigami-sama, I can't just…"

"You don't have any Reiryoku, it would be a waste of Shinigami-sama's kindness if you eat them. And how beautiful this scarf would look on you!"

"Wait, is that blood stain on the scarf?"

"D-Don't mind the details! If it isn't for my little sister, I wouldn't trade this scarf! It's my family treasure you know!"

"Poor kid, what happened to your little sister?"

"He…I mean she has been starving for 5 days. If I can't get her something to eat, she could be dead…"

*Fake sobbing*

"Aw, I'm so sorry. You see, when I was still a human—"

"Good! It's good that you feel sorry! I'll take the rice rolls then, bye!"

Before that old woman changed her mind, I wrapped the rice rolls with a little piece of close, and sprinted till the end of main street.

As the journey went on, Districts looked better and better. I couldn't call people here well-being, but at least they seemed to have a regular life. They were still poor, most of the citizen here don't even own a pair of shoes, but they formed families with each other, and they interacted with people in a friendly way. And occasionally, they would receive supplies from patrolling Shinigamis nearby.

Compared to Zarakli and Kujisashi Districts, this place was very liveable. That meant you can stay alive if you choose to do so.

However, all the nice stuffs aside, there was one thing really strange in this District. Everyone here wrapped themselves with black cloaks, their faces were covered in shades.

The entire street was unusually quiet. People on the street stood by the walls, whispered to each other. It gave me the impression that no one wanted to get noticed.

I turned into a small alley, a tall man sat at the end of the alley. He wore a black cloak just as the rest of the residents did. I was pleased to the fact that he actually waited here, "Look what I got, Kenpachi! Rice roll! I don't even remember how long it has been since the last time I saw rice…Shinigamis do enjoy a much better life!"

"Starving little sister?"

Ah, he heard me.

"At least it's more convincing than starving serial killer."

Kenpachi didn't talk back, he was too focus on eating. It was amazing how he had such a good appetite every time he ate. It's probably related to the fact he always starved for a couple of days before I could find anything edible.

"This is too much trouble," He complained about me, to me, after ate food I brought to him, "It's much easier if I go and find food."

"Right, you can just shock people into unconsciousness with your stupid Reiatsu, and take anything you want. Didn't you promise me that you won't cause any trouble, didn't you?"

"…"

This man's Reiryoku had raised to a whole different level since that deadly fight with the unlucky Meno. He was so strong that a Plus would instantly pass out under his spiritual pressure. It made me worried, but also curious. I was curious how much stronger could he become.

"Don't even let me start with your appearance! Those crappy cloths you wore were covered with dried blood, which kindly remind everyone else what kind of person you are! Find food you say? All you can find is Shinigamis that want to eliminate you!"

"…"

"Don't cause any trouble! No trouble! Zero! Trouble! Why won't you listen?! No way you can find anyone who matches your strength in Rukongai, you gotta look at the big picture! And don't get arrested before entering Seireitei!"

"I didn't go anywhere, can you stop talking…"

"Are you saying I'm talkative? And what was that impatient attitude?! Listen, I don't know why, but people in this District act really weird, as if they are afraid of something—"

"HEY!"

My inspiring, educating lesson was rudely interrupted by a sudden roar.


	15. Encounter of the Future 11th

"Aren't there strong men left? I want a good fight!"

From the alley we were in, it was clear to see people started fleeing away.

"Those who wishes to die, fight with me! Anyone!"

He's like a louder version of Kenpachi.I found this discovery funny, and laughed aloud a little.

"Who the hell is laughing at me?!"

I don't know how, but apparently that loud guy heard me.

He ran towards our direction, and as he approached, I got a better feeling of his Reiatsu.

This guy is very strong, probably stronger than anyone we had ever encountered. Like his personality, he doesn't control the flow of his Reiatsu. And as a result, he scared off other people on the street.

There's someone else with him. Just as strong, but had more control over his own spiritual pressure.

This was good for Kenpachi, too worthy opponent, he could finally have some fun.

"What the—"

A bald man appeared at the end of the alley, and couldn't believe that I, a little girl, was the one who laughed.

Strangely, I found him familiar.

And after I saw his red eyeshadow, I immediately knew where that feeling came from.

His companion, a beautiful man with fancy clothes followed behind him, and started to observe us.

Now I knew for sure.

Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

I certainly did not expect to meet the future 3rd and 4th seated officer of 11th division this soon.

But I guess Kenpachi and them had to meet sometime, so I was not surprised either.

"Bald nichan, I recommend to leave now."

It would be super awkward if the future 3rd seat officer got murdered by his own captain now.

"What are you saying to me?!"

He was ruder than I remembered from the anime.

"I don't want you to be killed, so run when you got a chance please."

Instead of being moved by my kindness, Madarame became really mad. He even threatened me with his sword, "You little brat, I'm gonna kill you first—"

"Hey," Kenpachi quit serving as a background board, he stood up, and interrupted Mdarame's yelling, "Don't lay hand on her."

RIP, Ikkaku Madarame. At least your courage will forever be remembered by me.

I mean, if you just look at Kenpachi's blood-thirsty face, you would know this bald guy's fate.

Kenpachi Zaraki was too excited for the upcoming fight that his Reiatsu raised up like crazy.

The Reishi around him was so dense, I could almost see the physical form of his Reiryoku.

Ikkaku Madarame definitely felt it, too. He started to sweat heavily. The fact he was not crying or passing out was worth some sort of medal.

"Aren't you gonna run?" It was rare that Kenpachi would talk to his victim before he drew his sword.

"This is fortunate…" His entire body drenched in sweat, yet Madarame remained grinning, "You aren't the only one who had been waiting for a good fight!"

—

I sat right next to Yumichika Ayasegawa, along with many other people, watching Kenpachi and Madarame's fight.

"You look amazingly strong."Madarame slowly drew his own sword.

"Ah."

"I am, too, very strong…"

"Then I should expect something good." Call me crazy, but I had never seen Kenpachi this happy before.

They were done talking, and soon Kenpachi rushed towards Madarame.

Ikkaku Madarame predicted his attack, and he chose not to dodge, but to counter it.

He managed to block the first hit.

Kenpachi Zaraki didn't mind his unsuccessful attack, in fact, he was satisfied by it. Didn't even give Madarame time to adjust, the second hit stroke.

That one was blocked, too.

And the third one, the fourth one, the fifth one.

Ikkaku Madarame managed to block everytime, but he was forced to back off by the powerful blows.

Eventually, Madarame gave up on this, and dodged the next hit.

It was actually a very wise decision. Blocking like this drained his energy too fast.

However, make wise decisions was not enough to defeat Kenpachi.

Judging by his heavy breath, and his weakened Reiatsu, he was already exhausted from Kenpachi's previous attacks. The loss of stamina didn't discourage him one bit, on the contrary, it brought up his determination.

What a stubborn fighter.

"This is the first time… First time I have this much fun since I came here!" Ikkaku Madarame got excited, he marched into Kenpachi, and it was his turn to attack.

From my past observation of Kenpachi, he had a very simple combat style. He never dodged, and he had no fancy tricks. He just took all the damage, and managed to hit the enemy once.

Then boom, fight is over.

Like I said, very simple. But the foundation of all this was his far superior strength. By far, no sword had ever hurt Kenpachi, and no people had ever stand after taking a blow from him.

I could only imagine how boring that would be.

Ikkaku Madarame kept changing the attack angle, this way, he could find a potential opportunity of actually cut into Kenpachi, as well as dodging his attacks. This is the most effective way of fight Kenpachi, considering his own capability.

Suddenly, I felt sick in my stomach.

Kenpachi Zaraki's Reiatsu kept increasing like there was no limit. It was too much for me to handle, even though I had stayed with him for almost a year.

All the onlookers were gone by now, expect for me and Ayasegawa.

Please end this as soon as possible, or I would probably throw up.

The fight had last approximately five minutes, according to Kenpachi Zaraki's standard, it was a long resistance. As for Ikkaku Madarame, this few minutes of pushing himself towards edge would be a unforgettable memory.

Hey look, how happy those two were grinning.

At last, the difference in power surfaced as time passed by. Soon enough, Ikkaku Madarame will be devoured by the massive Reiatsu of Kenpahchi, by then…

Kenpachi Zaraki's katana cut through Madarame, and that was the end of it.

I couldn't take Kenpachi's overwhelming Reiryoku anymore, my stomach hurt so bad as if it was burning inside.

I fell to the ground, and lost my conscious.


	16. The Unobtainable Wish

The first thing I noticed after I gained conscious, is the fact that I lost my conscious.

This is super awkward.

I could see why Ikkaku Madarame passed out, at least he got a huge open wound. I had no excuse. I just watched from afar, and I fainted.

This is super shameful.

Kenpachi was gonna be like "how could u pass out just by sitting there you little useless weakling".

Oh Spiritual God, please let me remain unconscious.

Someone had been pacing around impatiently, I bet that's Kenpachi. It seemed like he was not completely heartless, he worried about me.

That's right, keep pacing, Kenpachi. Now is the time for you to realize my importance.

"Mister, I got it back!"

Yumichika Ayasegawa's voice appeared. His breathe was pretty heavy, apparently he ran for a long while.

Kenpachi stopped pacing.

"Homemade rice ball…"I heard rustling, Ayasegawa was taking something from his cloth, "We have many Spiritual Power Owner around, so food was not that hard to find."

I swore I smelled food.

Simple, but delicious smell of cooked rice. Saliva flooded in my mouth, I almost drooled uncontrollably. Almost at the same time, my long-time silent stomach started to rumble, and it hurt so bad.

So I was starving, that's why I passed out. It had been so long since I actually felt hunger, I almost forgot how painful it was.

How thoughtful of you, Kenpachi-chan! I can't believe you found me food, what a touching moment!

"Well, she's not waking up anyway. Guess I will just eat it."

…

Forget what I said, he was still a heartless monster.

"Wai-Kenpachi, stop!"

I jumped up, and saw Kenpachi was about to eat MY food.

"You are awake then, nevermind."He put the rice ball back, and handed the food box to me.

I grabbed everything I could in that box, and stuffed them all into my mouth. I couldn't taste anything, and almost swallow my own tongue.

From now on, I would never laugh at how rude Kenpachi was when he was eating. There's no grace among the hungry men.

"You are funny though, kid."Kenpachi watched me ingesting, laughed a bit, "how could u pass out just by sitting there?"

I knew it. He just couldn't let that slide.

My mouth was too full, I couldn't even argue back.

—

It is time for me to show some compassion, so I asked Kenpachi, "Where's that bald guy?"

"There."Ikkaku Madarame had not waken up. At least I recovered sooner than the real wounded.

"Is it okay we just leave him like that?"

Yumichika Ayasegawa smiled gently, "He will be fine. He can heal up no matter what, just give him some time."

He didn't even stopped the bleeding, nor bandaged the guy. Are they really friends…

"Enough time wasted here. Let's go." Kenpachi said "let's", but unsurprisingly, he didn't even wait for my response, he just started walking away.

Yet he was right. We should find somewhere to sleep before sunset.

"…Wait a second."

It was Ikkaku Madarame. As Yumichika Ayasegawa said, he was indeed strong, and recovered fast.

"Huh, you still alive?"

Kenpachi Zaraki was not trying to pissed him off, he really didn't know if Madarame was alive or not. As a matter of fact, he had 0 ability to sense any Reiryoku.

"What are you doing, why didn't you just kill me!"

Typical. That kind of warrior who wishes death could cover their failure.

Kenpachi Zaraki didn't find the cliche in it, he just stared at Madarame calmly, "I don't fight those who can't fight."

"I don't want your pity! Stop joking around, end me!"

As for someone who's bleeding towards death, Madarame was surely loud.

"The reason you didn't die, was not because of my pity. You are lucky, that is all. Quit thinking random stuff, idiot." Kenpachi Zaraki grinned, for some reason, his smile made his face even more terrifying, "All you need to think, is to survive, and get stronger! Then one day, come and kill the guy who almost killed you!"

"Live, then come and kill me next time!"

His words were so powerful, the rest of us were just speechless. It was not only a lecture to Madarame, to a point, Kenpachi was saying this to himself. He was yelling out something he always wanted aloud.

This man yearned for a worthy opponent.

Years after years.

He wished for a perfect match, and died that way.

"Please wait—" Ikkaku Madarame stopped him again, "Tell me, please tell me your name!"

Without hesitation, he answered back, "Kenpachi."

He said it as if that name, or title, was everything he got.

"Kenpachi from Zaraki."


End file.
